Another View
by shhylady
Summary: I looked for Danny/Sarah stories and could only find a few, so I wrote one. Chapters 15 and 16 now posted. Alternate ending starts after chapter 14 2 parts posted now. This is my first fanfic so any feedback is welcome. I don't own Primeval.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Sarah walked across to the window that showed the main room at the ARC. She had heard about the team's experiences with Danny Quinn and that he was currently in the building. Just a quick look at this trouble maker who had so upset Jenny was what she was after, that and another reason to watch Captain Becker in action. She was having a good day so far, already recovering a group of numbers from the artifact's surface. They didn't know what the numbers were for but she had a sneaking suspicion that, with time, Connor would figure it out (or her if she was lucky).

So this was the man that Jenny had been going on about. Danny Quinn was a copper who had arrested Connor, Connor of all people! Jenny had told Sarah that Danny's little brother had been lost to an anomaly years earlier and that he had helped them with the G-rex at the airstrip. Jenny also had said he was one of the most infuriating men she had ever had to tolerate. This was a lot coming from the fact that Cutter was quite infuriating most of the time.

Bec ker had also mentioned his experiences with Danny at the airstrip to Sarah. She had decided after listening to Becker that he had respected the man more than most people would think but he also thought that Danny could be a little wreckless. With that thought she turned away from the window deciding it was time to get back to the project at hand. About that time, Sarah heard the alarm from the ADD. She really wanted to ask Connor if there was anyway to turn that thing down. It was so loud it made her head hurt sometimes.

As Sarah headed down the hall to get a drink she passed by Jenny's office. Jenny was digging in a box of Cutter's things. "When was that taken?", Sarah asked Jenny who was looking at a torn picture taped back together.

Jenny replied, "It wasn't. It's not me. It's Claudia Brown. Oh my God, Sarah, I used to be somebody else".

Sarah was trying to wrap her head around the fact that this Claudia Brown of Cutter's must have been real at some point for him to have a picture of her when Jenny and the others left for an anomaly alert. Some woman whom it seemed Lester wasn't thrilled about was in the lab. Sarah walked toward Danny Quinn thinking it was best to keep him out of the way for a while. She told Danny to come with her and walked back toward her office.

Danny , sitting watching her work, suddenly got up and walked to the door watching one of the men with that woman. He voiced his suspecion of the man and started to follow. Sarah asked him where he was going and he told her to trust him. Just then he included the fact that he "had an honest face" and grinned. Sarah was surprised when that lopsided grin caused her heart to skip a beat and her stomach to lurch. Oh great, she thought, Becker and Danny had the same effect on her. Now what was she going to do about that! Life was definitely not boring now. Sarah had an interesting job at the Arc and two men who made her heart flutter. This could be fun, she thought.

Noticing all the activity in the hallway, Sarah followed. She watched as Danny and Connor in bio-hazard suits entered the lab. The man Danny had been following was covered in something that looked like fungus and had apparently died. A little while later Sarah looked up from where she was working and saw the man, now wrapped in a bag, getting up. Sarah ran to the window and eventually got both Connor and Danny to turn around. The man, now more fungus than man was making his way out of the bag and towards them. After getting out of the room, they tried heating up the room and thought it had worked until Connor had to go in to retrieve Sid. The fungus began to grow at a fast rate and that is when they realized cold could kill it. Of course, it almost killed Connor but that is another story.

After turning the operations area into the ARC version of the North Pole, they decided to head the fungus man into the room with fire extinguishers. Jenny got trapped in the room with the fungus room and died if only for a few minutes. Danny, looking all action hero, went in to rescue her at one point. He was holding her hand as she came around and Sarah was surprised that she actually felt a little jealous at that moment.

Sarah told everyone of the picture of Claudia Brown that Jenny had found earlier after Jenny had left the room. Danny asked about this and Connor filled him in. Sarah and Becker were talking a little bit away, well Becker was actually trying to flirt with her but he was way too subtle about it. Sarah, however, enjoyed the attention.

Lester offered Danny the job of leading the team and he accepted. He then went to find Jenny after he was told she was leaving. Jenny was one of the reasons he wanted to join the team and now she was not going to be here.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Later that evening, Sarah found herself in a corner booth alone eating her dinner. She was thinking over everything that had happened that day. Jenny, a woman whom she considered a dear friend, was not going to be around anymore. She had told Sarah she would call her sometime and they could get together but Sarah figured it would not be often. Then there was Connor, whom Sarah considered like a brother, who had almost frozen to death. That had really scared her. Last but not least there was Danny Quinn, who was now their new team leader. Sarah's heart skipped a little beat just thinking about him. There was just something about that man that got to her.

It was right about then, as Sarah was thinking about Danny, that someone came up to her table and sat down. Sarah looked up expecting some stranger and instead Danny Quinn just gave her one of his lopsided grins that made her melt and said, "I hope you don't mind if I join you but I hate eating alone. Don't you?"

Sarah smiled back and replied, "Of course, as long as you aren't going to hit on me. I thought I was going to have to fight off another one of those men who think because a woman is eating alone it means she wants to find someone to shag."

"Well there goes that idea," Danny said with a big smile on his face. "I guess I will just have to be satisfied with a meal and conversation. Actually I kind of want your take on the team. I figured Connor and Abby was an item but Becker informed me they aren't. It is obvious that Connor is crazy about her. Has that caused any problems so far?"

Sarah gave him her take on the Connor/Abby situation joking that she was really considering locking them up in a room and demanding that they talk about it. She also discussed how she came to be at the Arc, Nick Cutter, Lester, Becker and what she had heard about Stephen Hart from the others. Danny told her his version of arresting Connor which made her giggle. The conversation was great and afterwards Sarah couldn't even remember what she had eaten. Danny offered to buy her a pint at a pub he knew around the corner and she said yes.

They had been at the pub so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even realize the time. Sarah finally yawned and looked at the clock above the bar. She told Danny that she needed to go and call a cab to take her home since her car was in the shop. Danny said that was a good idea and maybe they could share one since he had had too much to drink.

As the cab dropped Sarah off at her flat, Danny told the driver he would be right back and walked her to the door. He said he wanted to make sure she got in alright. After Sarah unlocked the door and turned around to say goodnight, Danny quickly bent down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Sarah looked a little shocked but he just turned around and headed for the cab saying for her not to be late in the morning.

The next day, Danny's first day on the job, was a very quiet day with no alerts to interrupt anything. Lester had Danny in his office for several hours going over everything he wanted Danny to know about the work they did. After that Connor showed him around the building and explained the ADD to him. Then he spent an hour or so going over security protocol with Becker. Danny and Becker were becoming fast friends both respecting the other. The only problem that Danny could see was that Becker appeared to have a bit of a crush on a certain archeologist. It hadn't taken long the night before for Danny to realize that Jenny was never going to be his but Sarah on the other hand had sparked his interest. This could become a big stumbling block to the two men's new friendship but Danny figured she was still worth a try.

Sarah had spent most of the day trying to help Abby right the lab after the haz-mat people had finished their job. Connor had been right the day before when he said Abby was going to kill him. Well maybe not kill him but she didn't envy Connor one bit when Abby got a hold of him. The rest of the time she was finishing cleaning up the artifact. At the end of the day, she had finally finished cleaning the artifact up and starting tomorrow her and Connor could begin to figure out what it actually did.

As Sarah walked through the security doors leaving the ARC, Becker smiled at her and told her to have a good evening. Becker wondered again if he would ever get the courage to ask the pretty Egyptologist out on a date. Between worrying about what it would do to the team and the fact that he was more scared of her than any of the creatures he had dealt with so far, he figured it wouldn't be any time soon. Despite the fact that he knew most women found him attractive he had never had much luck beyond a first encounter. They mostly told him that he was just too military and didn't know how to relax. Oh well, he thought there is always tomorrow.

Danny was outside leaning on his motorcycle when Sarah reached the parking lot. "Fancy another meal tonight?" He asked with that lopsided grin. "I promise to have you home and snuggled up in your bed early tonight," he said as he handed her an extra helmet he had with him.

Sarah looked at him and smiled. "Sounds good but I don't like those things," she said as she pointed to the bike.

"I promise to be careful. Come on you need to live a little," Danny said with a boyish little glint in his eyes. "I will obey all traffic laws and even drive the speed limit."

Sarah agreed and they headed to get some food. After a hearty meal and good conversation they were back on the bike headed to her flat. Just like the night before Danny walked her to her door but unlike the night before instead of a quick peck on the cheek Danny gave Sarah a kiss on the mouth. Sarah's heart stopped for a second and then began to pound in her chest. His lips were soft and the kiss was gentle and quick. He quickly turned and headed towards his bike almost looking embarrassed. In fact Sarah thought she saw a slight blush on Danny's cheek. He yelled good night as he took off leaving Sarah still standing at her open door. As Sarah climbed into bed that night she couldn't get the grin that spread from ear to ear off her face.

The next few days and nights were pretty much the same. Danny would be waiting for her outside the Arc and they would head out for a meal. After the meal Danny would walk Sarah to her front door and give her a kiss. Each night however the kiss was longer and more and more passionate. To Sarah's frustration however, Danny turned, said goodnight, and left right after. They never spoke about where if anywhere this was going and to Sarah's mind that frustrated her even more.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

About a week after Jenny left found Danny sneaking into the ventilation shaft and trying to get around Becker's security. It was a game, of sorts, that Danny and Becker were using to test the ARC's security measures. As the alarm sounded again, Danny could only chuckle to himself. Becker would have more explaining to do to Lester after Danny had managed to get into the open hallway before being detected. He looked forward to the confrontation that was about to occur.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Connor were discussing the artifact when Connor turned on an overhead light. Sarah was immediately struck with the idea that light might be the answer to finding out more about the artifact and set off to get a laser ready. That was after giving Connor an affectionate kiss on the cheek. He really was becoming more and more like a little brother to her.

Testing the laser, Sarah was ready to give up that nothing was happening when suddenly a map appeared from the artifact. Sarah and Connor both believed it looked like Cutter's model and where getting excited telling Abby about what it meant when Danny came rushing out of Lester's room. Danny and Becker had just realized that Christine Johnson had been watching them through cameras installed in the ventilation shafts. Danny said they had 5 minutes to get out with the artifact.

As the Sarah, Danny, Connor and Abby ran down the hall to leave, Becker found them saying that Christine was already in the building with the exits covered. Danny reminded Becker of the way he had entered the building just a few minutes ago and the group snuck out the ventilation shaft. Making their way to the garage area, Danny got the keys from one of the ARC's mechanic staff and off they took. It was an exciting if not scary ride as Danny lost the vehicle following them. Sarah couldn't help but smile watching him as he drove around the large truck that blocked the vehicle following them.

Meanwhile at the ARC, Becker was surrounded by Christine's men and put down his weapon. Christine was now in charge and he watched Lester being walked from the building. Becker, who had always been a good soldier up until now, knew he had to do what he could to help. What was that saying, he thought to himself. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. He had to find a way to get rid of Christine Johnson and keep Sarah safe at the same time. Abby, Connor, Danny and the artifact needed to be kept safe as well. He had a soft spot for both girls actually but had realized quickly that Abby had eyes only for Connor. He was devising a plan in his head while seeming to agree to Christine Johnson's commands.

Meanwhile, a technician at the Arc had sent coordinates to a safe house to the team. Only Sarah protested when Connor made her throw out her cell phone. "I just signed a new 18 month contract," she said. Danny reminded her they can track them using their phones and Sarah just sat back in her seat with a frown. After finding the abandoned house the team was to call home for as long as it took, Danny kicked in the front door with a smile. He glanced at Sarah realizing she was smiling just a little at him and they made their way in looking around. The place looked like it had been abandoned years earlier with the tenants thinking they were just going out for a stroll or something. It looked like they could walk back in any second.

Connor went to gather wood for a fire. Danny and Abby went to set up some kind of warning devise for intruders. Sarah, meanwhile, began to explore their temporary home. Besides finding some notes left by the former tenants, Sarah found can after can of corned beef. Yuck, she hated corn beef but they had no other food with them. As she returned to the pantry looking even further in the corner, Sarah came across two beautiful dresses and two tuxedos. She brought the dresses out to show Abby. They looked like they would fit and the girls decided to try them on.

Before they could, music seemed to flow from somewhere outside and Connor's voice was being broadcast. It seems he had found an outbuilding complete with a generator and a record player with 40's style music. They found a dairy written in code along with a skeleton. Danny asked Sarah if she could crack the code and as she answered, "Of course I can," Danny put his hand on her neck and slowly ran it along her shoulder. Sarah's heart quickened at the touch and she glanced at Connor and Abby to see if they noticed.

After making it back to the main house, Connor dusted off the record player while Abby and Sarah tried on the dresses. Abby came out of the pantry first, holding the tuxes out to show Connor and Danny. Connor could barely keep his eyes from popping out of his head and Abby was grinning about it when Sarah entered the room. Danny, a little more discrete than Connor, whispered, "You look beautiful," in Sarah's ear. She blushed a little and shoved Danny into the room to change.

Sarah whistled as Connor stepped out of the room in a black tux. Of course, Connor being Connor, he still was wearing his fingerless gloves. Sarah couldn't help but laugh to herself about it. Next Danny came out and Sarah couldn't breathe for a moment. DANNY LOOKED GORGEOUS! Connor asked Abby to dance and Sarah, trying to get her breathing back on track, began to try and crack the dairy's code. It didn't take long as it was a simple number to alphabet code she already knew.

She called the others over to tell them what she had deciphered. The house had once been home to a meteorological team doing research. Something in the woods had caused all but one of the team to disappear. The writer had said it was happening again and then no other entries after that date. Just then the new record Connor had put on began to play the sounds of a bird's distress call followed by Danny's trip wire sounding.

Everything seemed to be happening at once. There was an anomaly with a creature incursion. Trying to avoid what looked like an oversized ostrich, as they had no weapons with them; the team jumped in the truck and took off with Danny in the bed of the truck. At one point it looked like Danny might have fallen out and Sarah became anxious. Just then, Danny climbed back up from where he had been leaning over the edge and Sarah had never been so happy to see him. Just then Connor ran the truck into a tree limb that hung across the road through the truck's windshield.

Sarah was a little disoriented as she began to awaken but Danny was there opening the door and helping her out. His worried face as he asked if she was alright made Sarah's stomach drop. Sarah kept repeating, "I'm okay," as she put her arm around Danny's neck. Danny put his arms around her waist and helped her to lean against a nearby tree. As Sarah gave Danny a quick smile, they could hear Abby trying to wake up Connor. When the sound of the bird was heard nearby, Danny sent the girls back to the abandoned house and promised to look after Connor.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Danny took off the jacket and tie to the tux he was wearing, rolled up his sleeves, and climbed up a nearby tree with a lasso of sorts that he had fastened out of some things he found in the truck. He tries hard not to think about the fear that ran through him as he picked himself off the ground after the accident and stumbled up to the door to check on Sarah. He had needed to see that she had no injury which is why he left Abby and Connor basically to fend for themselves while he led Sarah to the tree. It had taken all his willpower not to put his arms around her and hug and kiss her.

Just about then he could hear the sounds of Connor coming to and climbing out of the truck. Danny told Connor to stay there and he was going to trap the bird. Eventually it worked almost as planned and the two set off to find the others.

At the same time the girls were in the process of running back but kept getting their dresses caught as they ran. Abby laughed about the dresses being great for dancing but not so good for running so they tore the dresses to make it easier. As they hid in an old corn field the girls soon realized that there was actually a flock of the birds. The girls, heading quickly towards the abandoned house, entered an open field. Sarah spotted Danny and Connor a little ways ahead of them in the field and shouted Danny's name.

Danny and Connor had just entered the same field a few moments ahead of the girls but had seen a sign telling them of the danger ahead was that of a mine field. They turned and saw the girls shouting out a warning about the mines. The girls stopped for a moment but seeing the bird like creature behind them decided to make a run for it. As they approached Danny and Connor, both girls suddenly traded sides not even realizing it at the time. Abby was reaching out for Connor while Danny reached out to grab Sarah's hand. Sarah grabbed Danny's hand and decided right there on the spot that though he had looked really good in the tux, the way he wore it now made her heart flutter.

The sounds of the giant bird was getting nearer so Danny stopped and told Connor to get the girls out of there. He had a plan and hoped it would work. Danny stood in front of an unexploded mine that was sticking partially out of the ground. Danny waited till the last second and then jumped out of the way so the bird hit the mine and exploded around him. He hurried to catch up to the rest of the team when he heard one of the men he recognized as Christine Johnson telling them they were under arrest. He had the artifact in his hand and refused to listen about the creature incursion they had on their hands.

Suddenly the bird attacked one of the two men and the other jumped into his truck trying to escape. As the man began to drive off, he just missed Connor, who was trying to retrieve the artifact the man had dropped in his haste. The truck then hit an unexploded mine and blew up. Connor was covering Abby trying to protect her as she had tried to help him. Danny grabbed Sarah and did the same thing. As one of the wheel hubs sliced the bird's neck and he collapsed to the ground both Danny and Sarah shivered. Sarah shivered because it was gross to her. Danny did it because for a moment he had pictured that hub going through one of the team, especially Sarah.

The team returned to the house and tried various methods to stop the birds attack on them. Eventually Danny left the team headed for the bunker with the record player and the recording of the bird's distress call, hoping to draw the birds into the bunker and the anomaly. He got trapped between the buildings and Connor came to his rescue. The plan worked and the birds retreated back through the anomaly and it closed. Danny was hidden in the observation room in which they had found the skeleton when the rest of the team entered the outbuilding. For a moment Sarah's stomach dropped and heart skipped a beat when finding Danny's suspenders she assumed the worst. However Danny popped out of the observation room just then to Sarah's relief.

As the team discussed their latest adventure, Becker appeared on a hillside with his gun pointed directly at them. Danny called him "a good little soldier boy" as Becker said he "was just following orders". Obviously to the team Becker was now following Christine Johnson's orders. As the team was shuffled into vehicles for the ride back to the ARC, Danny and Sarah were sat together. Danny took Sarah's hand in his and whispered, "It'll be ok. We'll find a way out of this." In the other vehicle a similar scene was being played out with Connor and Abby.

Upon arriving at the ARC, all four of the team was escorted into Lester's office now being occupied by Christine Johnson. She was commending Becker on a job well done when she told the team they were looking at charges of stealing government property. Just then Lester strolled in and took back control after Becker played a tape he had recorded of Christine ridiculing the Minister. Sarah was so thankful that Becker really was a good guy that she told him, "You are my hero," and kissed him on the check. The good captain looked like he was trying hard not to blush. Becker then told Danny not to call him soldier boy again. The whole team then laughed.

Lester reminding everyone that they had work to do and sent them on their way out of his office. A few minutes later as Christine and her men were being escorted out of the building, the whole of the ARC it seemed cheered both at the sight and at Lester who had appeared on the balcony near his office. Danny turned around and started beating a drum beat on the desk he was near. Abby and Sarah on the other side followed his lead. Connor just held up the artifact and Becker cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Sarah left the ARC shortly after they led out Christine Johnson. She had a mission to replace her cell phone in mind. As she tried to explain that she had lost her phone out a car window, the fact that people were staring at her finally sunk in to her brain. Looking down she had forgotten about the red dress she was sort of wearing. She left the business with a new phone and an embarrassed blush on her face.

Next on Sarah's list was getting her car from the repair shop. They had called her, thankfully, just before the day went crazy to tell her they were done. She collected her car and headed for some take out. Danny had whispered to her as she was leaving that he would be staying late at work so for her not to wait for him to eat. She hoped he would stop by later as visions of him in that tux flashed before her eyes. "Sarah, get a grip," she said to herself as she ordered her food.

Sarah watched television as she ate her food. There wasn't much on except a documentary she thought she might enjoy, but it wasn't due to start for another hour. She gathered up the left over containers from her meal and threw them away. "I might as well get comfortable. It doesn't look like Danny is coming over tonight," she said out loud to no one and headed upstairs for a shower.

Sarah was just getting interested in the documentary about an archeological dig earlier that year in Israel when she suddenly was overwhelmed by the emotions of the day. She curled up in her chair and had a good cry. She had never been more scared in her life and realized the rest of the team had fought several creatures but this was the first time one had tried to attack her. Then to have Becker, Becker, hold a gun on them was just too much. She had talked to him shortly before leaving the ARC that afternoon and he had apologized to her but she was pretty sure he hadn't apologized to anyone else on the team.

Wiping her tears with her old t-shirt, she was just starting to feel less raw when she heard a knock on her door. "Just a minute," she called out as she looked at herself in a nearby mirror. "Great," she thought," I have on no makeup, tear-stained cheeks, and am dressed in this old t-shirt and sweatpants. Of course Danny would finally have to show up." She reluctantly walked to the door and pecked through the peephole. Danny was there still dressed in what was left of the tux. She opened the door and let him in.

"Did I come at a bad time?" he said. Then noticing the tear stains, he asked anxiously, "Sarah, are you ok?" He then reached up and cupped her chin in his hand. That gentle touch was all it took for Sarah to start crying all over again. Danny took her in his arms and led her over to the sofa. He held her until her sobs quieted down and she was clinging to him.

"I'm sorry Danny. It's just that is the first time I have ever had to fight off a creature and I was just so scared. You all seemed so brave and I was just in the way. I had no idea what to do. Then all that stuff with Christine Johnson and her men and then Becker when we thought he was with her and well just everything." Sarah began to cry again after she finished.

Danny asked quietly, "So what bothered you more? The fact that you thought Becker had gone to the dark side or the creature attack?" He sat waiting for her to tell him it was soldier boy and ruining his chances with the pretty dark haired archeologist.

"It was the creatures actually. However, I will never forget the way you and Connor looked in those tuxes and I don't think Abby will either." Sarah had seen Abby's eyes when she thought Connor wasn't looking at her. She really had to have a long talk to Abby about Connor she thought for the hundredth time.

"Yeah," said the big man, "Abby couldn't keep her eyes off Connor, could she? Thought I didn't make much of an impression though. You quickly took back to the diary. You looked beautiful by the way."

"Well you clean up pretty good yourself, Quinn." Sarah kind of blushed and suddenly found her hands very interesting. "You reminded me a little of James Bond in that tux."

"Really!" Danny sounded very surprised at Sarah's comment. "You thought I looked okay?"

"You looked gorgeous and I am sure you know it Danny Quinn." Sarah looked up sheepishly at Danny sitting next to her on the sofa. "I had to get back to the diary or Abby and Connor might have been shocked at me. I wanted to kiss you really bad."

"So what is stopping you now Dr. Page?" Danny grinned back at her. He took her hand and lifting it to his mouth, kissed the back of her hand. He then turned it over and kissed her palm, all the while never taking his eyes off of her face.

Sarah realized Danny wanted her to reach up and kiss him. She had never been the one to initiate any of their kisses. Her free hand went around his neck and gently pushed his head toward her lips. It started out as a very gentle kiss, just a whisper really. Danny then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, his tongue licking her bottom lip looking for her to open to him. As soon as Sarah's lips parted Danny's tongue began exploring. Sarah let out a sigh and that was all it took for Danny's kiss to become more passionate.

Sarah pushed on Danny's chest and pushing his arms aside, stood up. Danny looked at her with a question in his eyes. He started to say something when her fingers covered his mouth. She took his hand and helped him stand up off the sofa. She quietly started to lead him to the stairs. As they stood outside her bedroom, Danny stopped and cupped her chin. He looked straight into her eyes and asked, "Are you sure, Sarah? I want you to be absolutely sure."

Sarah put her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. As she pulled back she smiled up at him and said, "I have never been more sure," and opened her door.

Danny grinned that lopsided grin that made Sarah's heart flutter back at her and chuckling said, "Well it's about time you realized. I was beginning to wonder about you, Dr. Page. A man can only stand so much and in that dress today I thought you had pushed me over the edge."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Sarah awoke in the morning feeling an unusual weight across her stomach and something pressed against her back. It took just a few seconds for her to remember everything from last night. A huge smile lit her face as she recalled how sweet and gentle Danny had been with her especially after she revealed it had been a while for her. Who would have believed Danny seemed to be something of a romantic.

"You are so beautiful," he had whispered in her ear several times. "You just made me the happiest man on earth," was what he had said as he drifted off to sleep. "Mornin' gorgeous," Danny said as she quickly came back to herself. He then placed a quick light kiss on her shoulder.

"Good morning," she answered back suddenly feeling very shy. Sarah could feel the red creeping across her cheeks and felt for sure it crept over her entire body. Suddenly a hand lightly gripped her chin and turned her toward Danny now sitting up behind her.

"Sarah?" he asked anxiously, "You're not regretting last night already are you?" Danny went from feeling very happy to worried in an instant when she didn't answer him. Great, he thought, I knew it was too good to be true.

Just then Sarah smiled, somewhat shyly and said, "Of course not Danny, I'm just feeling kind of shy this morning." Her smile grew even bigger when Danny answered that smile with one of his own.

"Good," he answered, "Because I have plans for us today so I hope you are available. Today is Saturday and the only reason we would have to go in is if there is an anomaly. I would like to spend today forgetting all about the ARC and just be normal. You up for that?"

"Depends. What do you want to do?" Sarah answered.

"Well, to start with how you feel about a repeat of last night," Danny told Sarah as he leaned over and kissed her.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in to the kiss. She could feel it clear to her toes. "Sounds good to me," she answered when Danny left her mouth to kiss down the side of her neck.

A few hours later they were sitting on a park bench holding hands and watching people. It had been a fun day and both Danny and Sarah had enjoyed each other's company. From somewhere behind them they heard someone yell, "Hey guys. What you doing here?" They both turned and saw Connor coming towards them. Danny let go of Sarah's hand whispering, "Probably best not to let Temple know anything yet." Sarah nodded in agreement.

"I was all alone and thought I would rent some movies," Connor volunteered. "You guys up for a movie night?" Connor looked at the two of them for a few minutes with those puppy dog eyes of his. He looked so lonely Sarah agreed. Danny, glancing at Sarah with a look that said are you joking, then turned at looked at Connor. He too couldn't say no to the look in the younger man's eyes and agreed.

"See the only problem is it will have to be at one of your guy's place because well Lester doesn't like me to bring anybody back to his place. I'm only staying there for a few days till Abby's brother leaves," Connor said suddenly looking a little embarrassed. "I'll buy the pizza?"

Sarah and Danny couldn't help but chuckle. They sent Connor to get the pizza while they headed back to Sarah's place with the DVDs. "I just want to make sure we haven't left anything lying around the place," Sarah told Danny.

Danny told Sarah he doubted Connor would catch on anyway. "That boy may be a genius with computers and dinosaurs but with people he is an almost lost cause," Danny observed. They prepared the flat for the evening and awaited Connor.

After two sci-fi movies, which both Connor and Sarah enjoyed and Danny eventually began to enjoy also, Connor yawningly said he needed to go. Sarah told him to go on home and she would make Danny help her clean up the mess. Danny groaned about being the maid but began collecting the empty pizza boxes and cups left from their meal. As soon as he walked back into the living room, he came up behind Sarah and whispered in her ear, "I thought we were going to have to throw him out."

Sarah turned and answered, "Me, too." After a quick kiss, they finished cleaning up and headed upstairs, hand in hand.

Sunday they enjoyed just staying in Sarah's flat. They fixed a nice brunch together and enjoyed a leisurely meal. They talked and watched television, just enjoying each other's company. Danny, however, told Sarah later in the afternoon that he needed to go home and take care of some things, like laundry. They kissed for several minutes before Danny left. "See you bright and early tomorrow," Danny promised as he left.

Sarah closed the door after he drove off with a goofy smile on her face. She enjoyed her job at the ARC but something told her she would be enjoying it even more with Danny in charge.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Monday morning started like any other morning. Sarah stopped to get a large coffee and added a donut. She arrived at the ARC ten minutes till she was supposed to start work. She settled down to eat her donut and scan the internet for anything unusual as had been Connor's habit since they had found the saber-toothed tiger had come through an anomaly years before the anomalies were known about. Since Sarah had joined the team, she had taken over this duty from Connor. Suddenly she spotted a reptile that looked unique and called to Connor.

Connor came over to look at the screen and Sarah swore he said, "Rex." However Connor kept saying he had said next not Rex. He repeated this to Abby who looked at him kind of funny. There was something going on here and Sarah didn't know what but figured Connor and Abby could sort it out for themselves.

Sarah and Abby were a little away from Connor and deep in conversation about Connor and Danny in their tuxedos when they both noticed Connor talking on his cell phone and acting suspiciously. Abby told Sarah to just let it go as Connor was probably deep in conversation with a mate about the newest sci-fi movie or something like that.

Just then the ADD alarm sounded and Sarah decided for once she was going. She fell in step with Danny walking down the hall. She told Danny that she was sick of being cooped up in the ARC working on the artifact and she was coming with them. She jumped in the front seat with Danny as they got to the vehicles. Abby of course was seated next to Connor in the other vehicle. Several soldiers including Becker joined the team. They were headed for an auto junkyard nearby.

As they arrived Abby was upset that a man was trying to crush the creature with cars. She rushed to the creature as it appeared to be hurt. Sarah tried to join her but was stopped by Danny grabbing her. Danny explained to her that they had to push the creature back toward the anomaly to return it to its own world. He suddenly began to make a lot of noise and told the others to do the same. The creature began to head toward the anomaly when it suddenly headed back toward them and a knight in full armor with a horse much the same came through the anomaly spouting Latin.

Danny had pinned Sarah into the car to protect her and for a second grabbed her hand and immediately let go. Sarah understood that the team wasn't to know about them yet. Connor told the team that it was a dracorex, an herbivore. Danny left him to close the anomaly while the others followed the knight.

Sarah was then surprised when Danny attempted to translate the Latin with, "This is Hell. I carry on to glory." Sarah then corrected him with the translation, "This is Hell. My quest continues on to glory." She should not have been so surprised that Danny had a classical education. He was very intelligent but for some reason it did. Sarah decided she needed impress Danny as he had impressed her.

As Sarah told Danny she was going to stay near the anomaly, Danny told her with a quick hand on her cheek that it was okay if she was frightened. She wasn't but the plan she was formulating in her mind did not give her time to chase down the dracorex instead she needed to go shopping, medieval clothes shopping that is. Though an Egyptologist, she always kind of liked medieval times. It took several attempts but she finally found what she was looking for and headed back to the junkyard. It had the soldier open the anomaly with instructions to open it in an hour. That gave her just enough time to get the information needed on the other side.

Meanwhile the knight was giving Danny and Connor a lot of trouble and slipped out of their grasp several times. Danny was glad that he could concentrate on this task instead of worrying what Sarah was doing. He would never admit that to her though. He would also never admit that the knight had knocked him and Connor out with a trashcan lid, which was not going into the report.

Danny received a phone call from Sarah explaining who the knight was and a little of his history. When he asked her how she knew all this Sarah told him her job was research and that was what she did. Danny told her, "Well you're very good." Sarah felt butterflies in her stomach at his comment. It felt good to impress him. She then told Danny where she thought the knight was headed and sent him the coordinates.

When Danny told her to wait on Becker, who was helping Abby to save the dracorex they had rescued. Sarah just told him she could come now. He ordered her not to come without backup. It was an order he would give anyone but he raised his voice to Sarah. He knew she was pretty stubborn and hoped she would listen. Just then she pretended she couldn't hear Danny anymore, Danny knew without a doubt that Sarah would do just what she wanted. That woman could be so aggravating, he thought, but she was well worth the trouble.

Danny, however, didn't think twice about going without backup to the location Sarah had given him. Soon Danny and the knight were fighting for their lives. Sarah showed up and began to speak to the knight about his life. Danny was never happier that someone had disobeyed him. Danny tried to talk to Sarah but she told him to calm down and continued to talk to the knight, Sir William Demorna.

Just as Danny and Sarah thought they had convinced the knight to return to the anomaly site, Sarah mentioned the dracorex. It was a mistake. The knight grabbed her and threatened Danny when his first instinct was to protect her. Sarah told the knight and Danny that it went against chivalry for him to hurt her, instead he rode off back toward the junkyard with Sarah.

After Connor tried to stop the knight, Abby fought off the knight from killing the dracorex. Sarah convinced Becker that killing him would change history, stopping him from shooting the knight. Danny and Sarah both talked the knight into finally giving up his quest to kill the dragon.

As they walked with the knight back to the anomaly, Danny put his arm around Sarah. The knight then called to Sarah and spoke more Latin to her and gave her a coin from the Holy Land. Sarah translated the Latin as, "I depart in peace." This time it was Danny correcting her Latin translating it as, "I leave you in peace." Danny asked her then where she had dug up all the information on Sir William.

Sarah replied, "A bit of luck, intuition, throw in a few educated guesses." Danny then told her, "It's amazing! Almost like you were there." Sarah then leaned toward him and told him that she had told him she was good. The two then exchanged little knowing smiles remembering something from last weekend, a little inside joke. Danny had a feeling though and thought he needed to talk to the soldier who had been on duty at the anomaly today.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

As the work day was winding down, Sarah found Danny in the ARC break room getting a cup of coffee. She asked if he was coming over that evening. He answered that he would be another hour or so as he had paperwork to finish up. Sarah told him she was planning on cooking him a meal so she would have it ready in about an hour and a half. She gave him a quick grin as Becker was just entering the room. Sarah wondered why he was still in full uniform but decided not to ask. It was a good thing too because he really didn't want Lester eventually finding out he had helped Connor get Abby's lizard back.

Danny walked up to Becker, making sure Sarah was gone first, asked him if the man on duty today had anything unusual happen. Becker asked, "Like what Danny?" Danny told him his suspicion that Sarah was a little too spot on with her research and he wondered if she had actually went through the anomaly

It took only a few minutes to find the soldier who had only recently been replaced by his night shift at the anomaly. After a few questions from both Danny and Becker he admitted that Dr Page had told him Lester had sent her through the anomaly, at least that was what he had been told. He had begun to believe he had been fooled when Dr Page had said he hadn't seen her upon her return.

Becker asked Danny what he planned on telling Lester. Danny said it was his team and he would deal with the good Dr. "I think I will just talk to her away from here," he told Becker. "Better to not let Lester know about this, unless it becomes a habit." Becker wished him luck. He didn't envy Danny having to tell Sarah she couldn't do something. She could be darn stubborn when she wanted to.

Danny just got more and more agitated the closer he got to Sarah's flat. That woman was about to get a piece of his mind. He was the team leader and she had not only disobeyed a direct order showing up at the churchyard while he was fighting the knight, but she went alone into an anomaly. THAT was a major no-no and she wasn't going to talk him out of his anger about that.

Sarah was humming along to the radio as she put the finishing touches to her little meal. She knew she wasn't the best of cooks but she could make a few tasty dishes. She had already seen Danny was a meat and potatoes kind of man and that she could do easily enough. He had told her she was amazing earlier and she wanted him to keep thinking that in a lot of areas she realized. She was taking the meat out of the oven when she heard him knocking at the door. She hurriedly put the meat on the table to finish the meal preparations before she headed for the door.

Sarah had a huge grin on her face as she opened the door. It left her face almost immediately at the look on Danny's face. "Luck, intuition, a few educated guesses, my ass," throwing back to her the answer she had given him just a couple of hours ago. "You, Dr Page, went into an anomaly without permission and unescorted. Do you have a death wish or just like making me angry? Don't even think I have forgotten you disobeyed a direct order from your team leader as well." While he was talking, Danny had managed to enter the flat and throw his jacket over an armchair not far from the door.

Danny angry was not a pleasant sight thought Sarah. The more he barked at her the more her heart ached. Leave it to me to mess this up like I always do in a relationship. Sarah had never admitted it to anyone except herself, but between her intelligence, that had always run off most men, her stubborn streak had the rest running. She really liked Danny's sense of humor, his intelligence, and yes even his stubborn ways. There was also that grin that made her weak in the knees, and don't even get her started about his ability as a lover. She suddenly realized that she had fallen in love with Danny and with that revelation the tears started to fall.

Danny looked around for the first time since he had brushed past her in the doorway. The table was set with what smelt like some good food and candles. Candles? Well evidently Sarah was a little on the romantic side too. Just then he heard Sarah sob, and turned to see tears running down her beautiful face. Danny moaned to himself, "Good move Quinn. Make the woman cry. I can't take seeing a woman cry especially one as strong as Sarah."

Both said, "I'm sorry," at the same time. Danny followed it by grabbing Sarah by the arms and hugging her close. "I just want you to be safe. Don't ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?" shaking her just a little as he spoke. "Sarah, please don't cry," was what was said as he held her away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sara, however, had just gone from hurt to angry. "I knew what I was doing Danny. It was medieval times not the time for some dinosaurs. I was careful. I had to find out more so we could stop him," she said as she glared at him. "And if you are going to be around me you have to know that I am just as stubborn as you Quinn."

Danny looked at her then with a quizzical look on his face. "I'm not stubborn, just right."

Sarah replied, "Oh, you are just such a…a…MAN!"

Danny could fell himself getting angry again, until he looked at Sarah who was suddenly started to giggle. With the look on her face as the giggles suddenly turned to out and out laughter, Danny couldn't help but laugh himself.

When Sarah finally stopped laughing, she motioned to the table. "Well, you might as well sit down and eat because I will never eat all this by myself. " With that she sat down and began to fill her plate.

Danny still laughing thought he doubted he would understand Sarah for a long time. He sat down and began to fill his plate as well. "Smells good, hon. Now, let's see if it tastes as good as it looks and smells." Danny decided after just a few bites that he liked the way Sarah cooked. Yep, she was definitely looking like a keeper.

Sarah suddenly remembered she had yet to get the drinks. She quickly got up and headed for the kitchen, returning with a glass of water for her and a beer for Danny. She had stopped by the store on the way home just to get his favorite. She handed it to Danny and he smiled his thanks as he had a mouthful. Yep, he thought, definitely a keeper.

A little later that evening they were seated on the couch when, after Danny helped Sarah clean up, he took her into his arms and just hugged her. "Well, our first official fight is over but don't ever do that again, OK?" Danny said. Sarah agreed she would try not to disobey him at work again but made no such promise away from work. "Well I can live with that. Can't have you getting all soft on me can I? Think I need someone just as stubborn as me to keep me in line once in a while," Danny said with one of those grins Sarah so enjoyed.

With that Sarah stood up and said, "Well then, let's see how well you listen to orders then shall we Danny? I order you to follow me upstairs and join me in bed," Sarah smiled with a smirk.

"Yes, ma'am," was the only thing she heard before someone grabbed her and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The next couple of days carried on much the same way. Danny was keeping Sarah close to make sure she didn't pull off any more stunts. Connor was working on a device to open the artifact. Abby was trying to get the plant life going again after Connor and Danny exploded the fungus man in her climate controlled lab. Lester was, well, just being Lester.

Danny and Sarah had talked about telling Lester what was going on but they were sure he would not take it well. Danny let Sarah convince him to just wait a while and see how things were going first. What Danny didn't know was Sarah was hoping to become a bigger part of the team on anomaly calls so that Lester wouldn't get rid of her. She was convinced Lester didn't think she was necessary and if he found out about them it would give him a reason to fire her. Danny thought Lester would probably fire him for being with one of his team, so they kept it quiet.

Sarah never even told Abby, who was fast becoming one of her best friends that anything had happened with Danny. They had even had a girl's night out last night. They would never tell anyone else but they had spent the night talking about Connor, Danny and Becker. Both agreed that Becker in his own way had flirted with them both, but they agreed that Connor and Danny both had something special. Of course Abby only said so after several drinks were in her. The more Abby talked about Connor, the more Sarah had talked about Danny. Both girls agreed though that the boys must never know.

They had been at the ARC only a short time this morning when the ADD alarm sounded. Danny thought for not the first time that Connor needed to turn the volume down but he didn't have the heart to tell him. Every time it went off Connor's face lit up. They all loaded up in the truck and Danny headed off in the direction of the anomaly.

Danny was watching Becker flirt with Sarah in the rear view mirror. They arrived at a security gate at the anomaly site just as Becker touched Sarah's hair while she wasn't paying attention. That was enough to make Danny jealous and he had to slam on the brakes or hit the barrier. As Sarah got out of the truck, she asked Danny "Was that really necessary?"

Danny replied, "My car, my rules." He wasn't about to tell her what he had witnessed in the mirror. Sarah had told him on many occasions that he was paranoid about Becker's attention toward her. It didn't take long for Connor and Becker to get into a slight disagreement about whose turn it was to sit in front. Just then they were told they couldn't enter at that spot about the same time as two cars went flying past them.

A short time later they entered the test track from another gate and pulled up in front of a warehouse that the Anomaly Detector told them the anomaly was at. Connor quickly spotted it and Abby found evidence of a creature incursion. Danny turned to watch Sarah to see her reaction to the news to make sure she was ok. He could tell her mind was racing with thought but she seemed calm enough.

Danny had entered an empty truck when a giant insect came across the top and entered the back of the truck. Danny quickly headed out and the creature chased him. He had just left the building thinking this was not the best idea, when one of the cars from earlier went flying by fast and hit the insect spraying Danny with goo.

After Danny had done his best to clean up, he approached Sarah as she was watching Abby study the remains of the giant insect. She confided to Danny how much she didn't like insects, any insects. When Abby carried the waste basket with the insect's parts toward the door, Sarah cringed and walked away fast. She knew what she had to do. She had watched Connor do this often enough and started to work the anomaly closing device. Connor approached telling her it was harder than she thought when she hit the right buttons and it worked.

Later, at the Arc, Connor unveiled the devise he had been working on. Danny and Sarah waited on something to happen. It didn't. The arm had to go through the entire spectrum of lights and angles trying to reproduce the hologram. They left Connor flustered at their lack of enthusiasm in search of Abby.

Abby was finishing the autopsy of the giant insect. It registered high levels of Selenium just like the artifact did. The team decided that meant that the future was just the other side of the anomaly and decided to go check it out. While Sarah and Danny collected supplies and Becker for the trip through the anomaly, Connor called the men left at the site. That is how they found out Abby's brother Jack had taken her detector and was now at the site with two dead men.

When the team arrived at the warehouse, Jack was no where to be seen. The anomaly was open and the closing device looked like it had been run over by a car. Danny told Connor to stay and fix the device but he refused to leave Abby. Sarah then volunteered to stay behind and fix it. Danny agreed if only because he didn't want to have to worry about her on the other side. He had never been to the future, none of them had, but he had read about the creature that Leek and Helen Cutter had from there. Sarah was much safer looking after the closing device.

About then Abby just walked into the anomaly, she refused to listen to Becker about needing backup. Connor told Sarah about the backup device in the truck and quickly followed Abby. Danny asked Sarah if she was alright. After Sarah assured him, Danny and Becker went through.

Several times the team had come close to losing their lives trying to retrieve Jack from a hole he had fallen into. Danny and Becker had gotten into several heated debates along the way. Danny though, understanding Jack was Abby's only family, knew what he felt knowing his brother had been lost to an anomaly agreed to stay despite Becker's constant call for backup. Becker had gone off like a hero to draw the creatures away from the rest of the team.

They got Jack out of the hole and into an abandoned bus. Abby had gotten very angry, which was her way when she cared about someone, then she had hugged her brother. After fighting off one of the predators, Danny had asked Connor what was the plan. Connor basically said they were done for. As the creatures surrounded the bus, Connor, looking straight at Abby, said," This is it." Danny knew he was hoping Abby would say something about how she felt about him but the look she gave him Connor couldn't read. All Danny could think of was holding Sarah one last time. He had never told her he had fallen in love with her and hoped he might get a chance.

Some of the giant insects then began to come out of the building Jack had been trapped in. The predators began to turn towards them giving the group the time they needed to escape. On the way to the anomaly one of the predators was quickly approaching. The team had no where to go because the anomaly right in front of them had closed. That is when Becker shot the predator. The team was happy to have him back.

The anomaly was closed because Sarah at that very moment was fighting a baby version of the giant insect. She finally managed to knock it down, disorienting it, and closed it up into one of the empty boxes that the anomaly closer had been in. She immediately opened the anomaly again. As soon as the team noticed they came back through as fast as they could.

Connor locked the anomaly quickly. Danny turned to reassure Sarah they were okay when he heard her ask, "You alright?" Jealousy immediately hit him when he realized she was asking Becker who had a shoulder injury. The kick to the shoulder from Danny caused Becker some fresh pain, but Danny followed it up by saying, "Does that hurt?" Becker knew as a supposed tough guy he had to take it but wondered why Danny had done it. Sarah sat down both relieved Danny was alright and a little upset that he would do that to Becker.

Danny spotted Abby and Connor kissing. He hoped that meant they had finally dealt with whatever was going on between them. He couldn't wait to tell Sarah later. He also knew he had to tell Lester something else he had seen which was one of Christine Johnson's men, Captain Wilder, and an unknown woman in the future. Lester told him to not go off on his own but that was preciously what he planned on doing.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you all are enjoying the story. Thanks to the 3 who have reviewed it, you know who you are. This is where I beg for reviews like everyone else does. As this is my first story I would love some constructive criticism or just tell me if you enjoy it. Thanks again for reading.

CHAPTER TEN

Danny was impatient as the ARC medical team cleaned his wound from the baby predator. He just wanted to go home and hold Sarah. He needed her to know how he felt. He had just realized how quickly he could lose his life on this job. The feeling was nothing new for the ex-copper but he had just come as close to death as he had ever had in his life. He had hoped Sarah would make an appearance in the medical bay but she didn't.

What Danny didn't know was Sarah was talking to Abby. Abby told Sarah how she really felt about Connor, well sort of. Abby didn't say she loved him though Sarah knew she did. Abby had just said that she felt more for Connor than she had for anyone before but it scared her. She had broken down and told her about her brother and her being taken from their parents and the kind of places they had been taken to.

Abby had also confessed how she had kissed Connor and how she hoped that wouldn't ruin their friendship. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Connor as her best friend. Sarah listened as Abby would not give her a chance to interrupt. When Abby finally got quiet, Sarah told her that she didn't believe Abby would lose Connor over this but if she didn't decide to tell him how she felt she might lose him over that. Abby just said she couldn't. When Connor knocked on the lab door, which was locked, to make sure Abby was okay, Abby made Sarah tell him she had already left.

Sarah finally convinced Abby to go home and was headed to check on Danny in the medical bay. Danny however was coming around the corner looking for her. He had refused to let them bandage or stitch the gashes on his neck. Danny asked her if he was welcome to come over tonight. He didn't want to tell her but her concern over Becker more than him and he not coming to the medical bay made him wonder if she felt for him even a little of what he felt for her.

Sarah told him that he was always welcome but to give her an hour or so before coming over. Danny agreed and Sarah gathered her things to go. She made a quick stop to check on Becker on her way out. Abby had told her what Becker had done and she knew it was because of him that they were all back safe. When Becker turned and gave Sarah a huge grin, she finally understood why Danny had seemed so jealous of the soldier. He could be charming normally but that smile said a whole lot more. Becker asked Sarah to join him for a drink and a few weeks ago she would have leapt at the chance, but she just made an excuse of expecting company and left flustered.

Sarah had stopped by to pick up some carryout and a new movie she had wanted to watch. Just a quiet night at home was what she wanted after today's adventures. She figured Danny could use some beer and picked that up to. She finally arrived home with about 15 minutes to spare before Danny was supposed to be there. She touched up her makeup and was getting the takeout ready when she heard a familiar knock on her door. Might have to get him a key soon she thought heading for the door.

Danny seemed nervous when Sarah opened the door. "So, a little birdie told me Becker asked you out for drinks. When are you leaving to meet him?" Danny said, looking like he expected the worst.

"I am not meeting him for drinks. I want to spend the evening with you Danny." She replied, looking astonished. "Why would I arrange to meet him when I can have you? Really Danny, you have to stop being so jealous of Becker. Maybe you could find him a girlfriend then you wouldn't have reason to be jealous. Connor doesn't act this jealous when Becker flirts with Abby."

"Connor is an idiot when it comes to Abby. Do you know we could have died today and all Connor could do was try to get Abby to admit to her feelings? And then when we were back at the warehouse I caught them kissing. Maybe they will finally get there shit together," was Danny's reply.

"Don't bet on it. Abby cornered me in the lab and was almost hysterical that she might have ruined her and Connor's friendship with that kiss. I don't think that girl knows when she has it good. She just kept saying over and over that she couldn't risk losing her best friend. Maybe she is the one who is an idiot. I still think we need to lock them in a room or do an intervention. They are so right for each other," Sarah said to Danny.

"Speaking of when someone knows when they have it good, I'm sorry I acted so jealous of Becker. First he gets to play the hero, then my girl checks if he is alright before she checks on me. Makes a bloke wonder but," Danny said as he grabbed Sarah into a big hug, "right now I feel like the luckiest man in the world and if you tell me not to worry about Becker anymore, I won't." With that, Danny pulled Sarah in for a very passionate kiss.

Breaking apart a few minutes later, Sarah told him she had bought his favorite meal from what she called "their favorite restaurant". Danny grinned as she handed him his food and a bottle of his favorite beer. "Now this I could get used to," Danny said as he settled down on the sofa as Sarah started the movie. The movie was pretty boring actually not living up to its hype. After about an hour they turned it off and Danny, taking the remote from Sarah began to channel surf. Sarah just got up and cleared away their meal mumbling something about boys and their toys.

As she tossed the takeout boxes in the trash, someone hugged her waist and asked, "Ready for bed, darling?" Sarah wondered why all it took was Danny whispering in her ear to get her in the mood. "I hope you don't mind as I have to make an early start in the morning I brought a change of clothes."

Sarah had turned around about to joke about Danny assuming it was alright, when she noticed the look on his face. Danny actually looked like he was afraid of what she was going to say. She wondered what she might have done to make him doubt her feelings for him. "Oh, Danny. Don't you know I love you, you big idiot," was what came out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to confess it quite like that but was glad she had finally said it. When Danny didn't say anything, he just stood there with his mouth hanging open, she began to panic. You're the idiot, she thought to herself. Danny doesn't feel that way and you just screwed everything up.

Danny was in shock for a moment. He knew Sarah liked him but couldn't believe it when she said she loved him. As soon as he got his senses about him, Sarah quickly turned and started to stammer. Before she could say anything of consequence, Danny blurted out, "I love you too. I realized it today when I thought I was going to die. All I could think was I had never told you that I love you. Sarah please turn around and look at me."

Sarah slowly turned around. Her eyes were glimmering with unshed tears and her smile could have lit up half the city. At least that is what Danny thought when he saw it. Danny crushed her in his arms, just holding her close. "Want to show me?" Sarah whispered in his ear. Danny held her back just enough for her to see his smile. Sarah went weak at the knees seeing the emotions running through Danny's eyes. "Please?" was his only reply.

That night they made love slowly. The emotions running high on both sides made this night extra special. Afterwards they just held each other and whispered again how much they both cared. They both knew between their temperaments and their life at the ARC there would be problems but for tonight anyway the world was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Just one chapter today folks. This one follows most of episode 9 of season 3. Please review!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Danny awoke so the sound of a scream coming from a short distance away. He jumped up and began to scan the room. He saw a light coming from under the bathroom door. Afraid that Sarah was hurt, he quickly ran to the door and opened it. He couldn't help but laugh to see Sarah cringing in the corner pointing to the sink. A spider was just walking calmly across the edge. Danny went back into the bedroom, grabbed a shoe, and quickly dispensed of the spider.

"Sarah, it's alright. The spider isn't going to bother you any more. When you said you didn't like insects I didn't realize just how much you didn't like them," Danny said trying to stifle the laugh he still felt rumbling in his chest.

"That's right. Make funny of me Danny Quinn," Sarah practically yelled at him. "One day I will find out something that frightens you and then we will see how funny it is." She marched right past him and out the door to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed, clearly irritated at him.

Danny walked over to the bed and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I shouldn't have laughed but I woke up to hear you screaming and I was frightened something had happened to you. It was just relief that made me laugh."

Sarah finally relaxed in his arms, sighing. "Well, I can't really laugh at that can I," she said looking up at him. "You're my hero. I hope you understand that from now on bug duty is yours." With that, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Danny grinned but caught sight of the clock out of the corner of his eye. If he was going to beat Christine Johnson's change of shift he needed to get going soon. "Sarah, I need to get ready and head out. There is something important I have to look into and it means I might be late to the ARC." Danny then stood up, took his change of clothes from off the chair in the corner, and headed into the bathroom to get ready. When he stepped back into the room, Sarah was already sleeping. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her cheek gently and then headed out the door.

Danny knew Lester was going to be angry but he just had a sneaking suspicion that if they waited for the proper channels to answer back it would be too late. He had some experience in stakeouts from his time as a copper and was settling in to what he knew would be a good vantage point near the entrance. He saw a large military style vehicle approach the gate. While it was stopped to be checked by security he managed to catch a ride underneath which allowed him access to Christine's headquarters.

Danny managed to infiltrate the building and soon located Christine Johnson interrogating the mystery woman. Just then, Captain Wilder spotted him and the chase was on. After a confrontation with Captain Wilder, Danny found the woman and between them they knocked out the soldier guarding her. They then made their way out of the building.

The rest of the team had been called on an anomaly alert while Danny was rescuing the woman. Danny had received several text messages from them but hadn't responded. He drove toward the site now even though the woman argued that she needed to get the ARC immediately with a warning message for Lester.

Connor, near the anomaly site, identified the creature incursion as a type of prehistoric rhino. A baby had gotten itself trapped under a game table in a tent at the site. A man was trapped there also. This man was dressed only in his boxers, shoes, and socks though he had evidentially, upon future conversation, recently been wearing an interesting bra which Abby had found.

Abby and Sarah convinced Connor to led the bull away from the heard of females so they could rescue the baby. Connor, always good with the creature distractions set off with the bull in pursuit. Meanwhile, Abby and Sarah's attempt to get to the tent was interesting. Abby nearly laughed when she saw Sarah on the ground trying to avoid the herbivores, but she made it through alright. The rhinos started following the bull at this point until the mother turned around to find its baby. Abby eventually got the baby unstuck and it reunited with its mother.

When Danny and the mystery woman pulled up to the anomaly site, Abby was busy hurrying the rhinos through. Sarah from her position in the back of one of the ARC trucks could see a woman with Danny and could feel just the slightest bit of jealousy welling up. So, she thought, was a rendezvous with some other woman why Danny had to leave so early and was late getting there. I just got angry at him for something similar last night. I have to wait for an explanation. OK, Sarah calm down and wait.

Becker and Sarah climbed down from the bed of the truck and stood watching the procession. Danny walked over to where they were and insinuated himself between them. He gently nudged Sarah with his elbow. She turned toward him briefly and he gave her that crooked grin, the one that made her weak in the knees. He wouldn't be doing that she thought if there was something going on with that woman on a personal level.

Abby noticed the anomaly was getting weaker and about to close. Danny hurriedly climbed into his truck and attempted to get the rhinos through the anomaly. Suddenly the anomaly closed and they were left with part of the herd and the bull, still following Connor, stuck on the wrong side. Suddenly the bull started a stampede headed straight for the people at the campsite near the former anomaly. At the last moment, the mystery woman produced some sort of anomaly opener and saved everyone by opening an anomaly for the herd to go through.

The woman, Danny, and Abby then headed for the ARC but not before he gave the notebook he had stolen off of her to Sarah. He told her he wanted her to see what she could make of it. Actually, though, Danny wanted a little distance between that woman and Sarah. There was something in his gut telling him things weren't right but he couldn't put his finger on it. What Danny didn't notice was the woman stealing a gun from one of Becker's soldiers.

Meanwhile, back at the ARC, Christine Johnson had shown up with a warrant for Danny's arrest on the charges of Breaking and Entering, and kidnapping. The court order also gave her possession of the artifact. Danny showed up about then and Christine asked him about the mystery woman. Danny tried to act like he didn't know what she was talking about but right there through Lester's window Christine spotted her.

Just as Connor, Becker and Sarah arrived back at the ARC, Sarah noticed something strange in the diary. The name, Claudia Brown, jumped off the page at her and Connor. There were only two people outside the ARC who knew the significance of that name: Jenny Lewis and Helen Cutter.

Helen Cutter was back!


	12. Chapter 12

Alright this is the last of the episode recap chapters. Sorry it has been so long and there wasn't much Danny/Sarah stuff but there just wasn't. I'm not too happy about they way this chapter turned out but I was trying to follow the episode correctly. From here on out it all their story I promise. Only a couple of chapters left. Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for reading.

CHAPTER TWELVE

Connor realized that somehow Helen Cutter had something to do with the mystery woman Danny had brought back to the ARC. He convinced Sarah and Becker quickly. The three took off from the parking garage running to try to stop whatever this woman had planned.

At the same time Abby was talking to the stranger, something about her was familiar but she couldn't put a finger on it. She looked up to see Danny coming from Lester's room followed by Christine Johnson and her men. Noticing Abby was distracted, the mystery woman tried to get the artifact. She was stopped by both Abby and Christine Johnson. Hearing the door fling open on the operation room floor, they all turned to see Connor followed by Becker and Sarah entering the room.

The following happened very quickly: Becker pointed his gun at Christine Johnson and the mystery woman; the mystery woman took her stolen gun out and pointed it at Christine Johnson; and Captain Wilder and the rest of Christine's men pointed their guns at the mystery woman.

The woman told Danny "Thanks for bringing me here, Danny. I don't know how I would have done it without you." Danny was stunned. He was usually better at reading people then he had obviously been with her.

As Lester approached the situation, the woman said, "You know I'm not bluffing," in a very familiar voice. It was Helen Cutter's voice! Suddenly this woman's face changed into Helen's face right before their eyes. She demanded, "Give me the artifact or she dies." Lester's very snip comment was to go ahead and shoot her. Helen obviously didn't understand the contempt Lester felt toward Christine.

Connor reached for the artifact to protect it. He was looking at Abby to make sure he read the situation correctly. She nodded her approval trying to tell Connor through her eyes that everything would be alright. Lester ordered the men to lower their weapons. He then told Connor to give Helen the artifact. For once Connor took a stand and told Lester no. Lester said, "We can't let her kill Christine. It contravenes Health and Safety."

Connor asked Helen, as he handed the artifact over, how she could kill her own husband. Her answer was that though she loved him, he was part of what went wrong. Helen then took Christine and the artifact and left the room, shouting over her shoulder that if they were followed she would kill Christine. They made their way to the parking garage and left in one of the ARC vehicles. Danny reached the garage just as the vehicle sped off.

Danny headed for another of the vehicles, with Connor right behind him. Becker, Abby and Sarah quickly jumped in a second vehicle and they both headed off to follow Helen. Helen was taking Christine to her headquarters. She knew she could reach the future through the anomaly Christine had hidden there.

Danny and Connor arrived first and saw Helen ushering Christine through the door. They quickly pursued them. Helen was headed for the anomaly and she planned on taking Christine, whom she now blamed for the future, with her. They disappeared through the anomaly just as Danny and Connor reached the room. It quickly closed behind the women.

The rest of Danny's team arrived just then. Sarah asked about Christine and at the same time the anomaly reappeared. They heard Christine scream and try to come back through the anomaly. Danny grabbed both her arms and tried to pull her. The fear in her eyes Danny knew well. They heard the sound of a future predator and Christine began to be pulled back into the anomaly. The entire team tried to help her until they saw the creature start to enter the room. Becker let go to get his gun pushing Sarah accidentally backward with him. The rest of the team didn't mean to let go but with Danny, Connor and Abby's recent trip to the future fresh on their minds, they did. Christine was quickly pulled back through. The anomaly then closed as quickly as it had reopened.

Sarah looked at Danny with fear in her eyes. Danny quickly reverted to copper mood and determined it was time to stop Helen. Danny knew the anomaly led to the future because that is where he first spotted the mystery woman with Captain Wilder. He instructed the team that they were returning to the racetrack where the future anomaly they had recently went through was still open. The team headed out to stop Helen by any means possible.

Becker made a quick detour to the ARC to collect the supplies they would need to go through the future anomaly. He had phoned ahead on his way and the supplies were ready when he arrived. He quickly headed back in the direction the rest of the team was headed and entered the warehouse right behind Danny and the rest of the team. He told the team about the stun grenades they had included in the backpacks. Becker told the team to put their fingers in their ears, open their mouths, and make sure they were far enough away when they released it.

As the team headed toward the anomaly, their anomaly detectors went off. The new anomaly was located at Christine Johnson's old headquarters. It had been just about an hour but with Lester making a few phone calls the place was already pretty well cleaned out. Danny ordered Becker and Sarah to go check it out while Connor, Abby and Danny were set to enter the anomaly. He would never admit it to anyone but he was afraid of taking Sarah with him. He thought he would probably be too distracted making sure she was safe and neglect something he should pay attention to.

Sarah balked at the idea of leaving Danny. She pleaded with him with her eyes and said, "Danny I want to go with you."

Danny replied, "Look, I need you to do this for me." His eyes were also pleading with her. What neither realized is the rest of the team, with the exception of Connor, had an idea about the two of them.

Sarah quickly retorted, "But what if you don't…"

Danny cut her off midsentence replying, "Look, no one is saying goodbye here. We are all coming back. Now once we are through you close the anomaly. It is far too dangerous to leave it open. Unlock it in two hours." He quickly touched her cheek but turned when he heard Becker's voice.

Becker had followed the exchange with his heart feeling sad. He realized that something was going on with Danny and Sarah and it hurt to know she was lost to him. When he saw Danny reach for her cheek, he couldn't take watching anymore and interrupted with the excuse of giving Danny his gun. When Danny turned to look at him there was a brief exchange of looks. Danny was asking Becker to take care of Sarah and he nodded his agreement. Danny was to never know what it cost him to accept that.

Becker tossed Connor his backpack of supplies as Connor, Abby and Danny approached the locked anomaly. Danny told Sarah to open it and she did. Danny took a quick glance back at Sarah then lifted Becker's gun as kind of a thank you. The team then walked through the anomaly.

Quite a bit happened in the next two hours to the away team. They found Helen in the future. She was using the artifact to operate a machine that mapped all the known anomalies and then smashed it. She planned on going through two anomalies into the past to stop the human race from forming.

Connor got the machine running and figured out how to program Helen's path into a handheld version. The away team followed Helen into the Crustaceous where Connor got hurt by falling out of a tree when Danny dropped one of the stun grenades to clear out some baby raptors. Abby refusing to leave Connor stayed behind and Danny continued to follow Helen through the next anomaly to Paleolithic. Helen had managed to drop her anomaly opening device after she opened the anomaly.

Helen had managed to kill a small group of the early humans but told Danny there was more she needed to kill to finish off mankind. She was standing at the top of a cliff face when a young raptor that had come through the open anomaly attacked, knocking both him and Helen down to the ground killing them.

As Danny made the trip back to the anomaly, he came across another group of early humans and smiled. Helen was finished and mankind was safe. This made him think of Sarah and he hoped all was well with her. He couldn't wait to get back to her and began rushing toward the anomaly. Just as he reached it, it closed leaving him trapped with no way home. He dropped to his knees in anguish. Not only was he stuck here alone but Connor and Abby were stuck in the past as well.

He hoped Sarah and the rest of the ARC staff could figure out a way to follow and get them back but as he thought about it he realized that Connor was probably the only one who could and he was stuck in the past as well. Sarah was smart enough but he was pretty sure that she wasn't used to the technology necessary to make it happen. Of course this was Danny's luck, finally find the girl of his dreams and get trapped where he couldn't be with her. He looked around deciding it was nearing nightfall and he needed some shelter and sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

Back at the warehouse Sarah and Becker opened the anomaly and waited and waited. They had returned after fighting off and killing three of the future giant bugs. Becker had actually proved very intelligent when he realized he could electrocute the last two. Sarah had been impressed. But her mind was very firmly on Danny, Abby and Connor when she turned to Becker and asked where they were. He was at a loss for words when Sarah suddenly had an idea.


	13. Chapter 13

Well I think I can tie this all up in one or two more chapters. I have an idea for an alternative ending though so I think I will put that up after the other. Hope you are enjoying and please, please review. As this is my first story I really do need the feedback. Thanks for those who have reviewed, you know who you are. I hereby present you with a virtual gold star. YEAH!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Danny awoke in the morning with the feeling that something was wrong. He reached over where Sarah should have been to pull her close and that is when he realized what the problem was. He had followed Helen and been trapped in the past by her. He knew he needed to figure out some sort of more permanent shelter and some sort of food and water source. He instinctively went in search of the early hominids he had seen yesterday. He came across them at the side of a hill. It looked like a family picnic area to him the way the adults watched all the kids playing together. He could almost picture something like this in his future if he could only get back.

One of the hominids spotted Danny watching them. She began to watch him also. She communicated with several other hominids and they all turned to watch this strange creature. One of the children approached with something in his hand. It appeared to be some kind of food and Danny took it. They all watched as he tried hard not to pull a face at the bitter tasting plant he had been given. When he could no longer keep his poker face and pursed his lips together one of the children made a noise that sounded like a laugh. He realized the whole group then began to make similar noises. They had pulled a joke on him. He began to laugh and smile at the group.

Just then one of the larger males approached Danny. Danny knew this one was the leader of the group the way the rest of them got out of his way. He wasn't sure if he should look him in the eye or look away. He decided to try both. He met the leader's eye as he continued to walk toward Danny, however as soon as he got close Danny lowered them.

The leader began to circle Danny and sniff in the air around him. Danny decided in his head to call the leader Bill. Bill began to poke at Danny's clothes and hair. Danny then poked at Bill and smiled at him though he didn't quite meet his eyes. This must have worked because Bill just walked away back to the group.

A short time later the group began to gather together and leave the area. Danny watched as Bill turned and looked at him then walked away. He guessed it was an invitation and decided to follow the group at a short distance. They were headed to a watering hole to drink. Danny, after seeing what Helen had done, waited a little while to make sure no one was getting sick from the water. He eventually joined the group and drank.

Bill and several other men left and headed away from the rest of the group which stayed near the water. They returned a short time later with some kind of meat and the whole group including Danny ate.

Over the course of the next few months, Danny began to become integrated into the group. He even was invited along to join in the hunt for food. The only thing that Danny needed now was Sarah. Several of the women had come on to Danny in their way but he wasn't interested. He was beginning to get sad because some of the little things about Sarah he couldn't remember. He forgot what she smelled like and the sound of her laugh but he never forgot her smile or how she made him feel happy to be alive. He could only hope that someone would rescue him and that Sarah would wait for him. He really hoped she did.

Lester had quickly vetoed Sarah's idea of leading a team of soldiers into the future anomaly to look for the missing team members. Sarah it seems was the only one who knew how to lock anomalies now that Connor was missing and he wouldn't allow her to go back into the field now. Becker however led a team through. The only thing they could see that suggested the presence of the away team or Helen was the broken artifact on the floor, which they found on their second trip.

Sarah continued to hound Lester into letting her go because the room that Becker had described could mean something as to where they might have gone. Lester again refused but allowed one of the technicians from the ARC to go instead. Sarah felt frustrated and was acting out on it. She began to back talk Lester whenever she could and tried twice to jump through the anomaly with a team instead of closing the anomaly after them. Becker caught her both times and looking her straight in the eyes said, "Danny would kill me if I let anything happen to you. YOU ARE NOT GOING!"

Sarah would go home at the end of everyday feeling defeated, one more night without Danny. How had he in a few short weeks managed to get into her head and heart so completely? She would sit on the couch and lean back against the cushions as she watched television imagining that she was leaning on Danny. She would wake up in the middle of the night and reach for him but he wasn't there. Her condition began to take a toll on her and Becker was sent by Lester to figure out what they could do to help her. Lester never said but he was worried about her.

Sarah jumped from where she had fallen asleep on the couch watching television when she heard a knock at her door. Her heart began to beat fast. Maybe they had found Danny and it was him at the door. She quickly rushed to the door, looking through the peephole to see who it was. She opened the door to Becker with a bit of her disappointment showing. She then got the idea that maybe Becker was here to tell her that they had located Danny, Connor and Abby. She asked holding her breath if there was any new news. She felt deflated when Becker just looked at her saying no.

Becker slowly followed Sarah to the couch and set down. He reached for her hand and she let him hold it. He looked in her eyes and said, "I'm worried about you Sarah. I know this is hard on you but it is hard on everyone else at the ARC. I miss them too."

Sarah began to cry. She hadn't let her self cry until now and she couldn't stop once she started. Becker just gathered her to him and put her head on his shoulders telling her to go ahead and have a good cry. It would make her feel better. Sarah cried for half an hour before her sobs began to slow down. Becker could feel her pulling away and let her go.

Sarah looked up at Becker and confessed out loud what he already knew. That she was in love with Danny. She told him how it had only been a few weeks together but she just couldn't let him go. Then she talked about Abby being her best friend and she really needed one now. This was followed by how Connor was like the little brother she never had and she missed his smiles which always seem to brighten up the mood at the ARC, not to mention her day.

Becker agreed that the ARC wasn't the same place without them especially Connor. Connor had become like the heart of the ARC and everyone from the techies to the cleaning crew seemed to miss him. That is everyone but the soldiers. They had their own reasons why but he decided not to tell them to Sarah.

Sarah then apologized for crying all over Becker. He told her he didn't mind as long as it made her feel better. He didn't tell her he would do anything for her though he would. She thanked him for making her feel a little better but told him it was time to leave as she was tired and needed her sleep. Becker reluctantly left hoping he had helped her at least a little. He also felt guilty because there for a second, and only a second, he had wondered how long Danny had to be gone before Sarah might think about him in the way she described Danny.

Sarah returned to the ARC more or less her usual self the next day and Becker was glad he had helped. She began to work even harder than before at trying to figure out how the devise the technician had described to her might work. She scoured anything in history that might show the team had wound up in that time period. The hours were starting to show on her and she began to feel a little sick. All she wanted to do when she wasn't at the ARC was sleep. This wasn't like her so she set up an appointment with a doctor.

Sarah had told Lester that she needed some time off that afternoon for a personal reason. Lester hoped she wasn't making herself sick with all the work but of course he would never say this out loud and admit he cared. He gave her the time off.

Later Sarah sat in her car at the doctor's office stunned by what she had found out. She had never noticed that her period was late because she was too busy trying to find a way to get Danny back. She had taken her occasionally illness as she was overworking. She had ignored all the signs but she had to start looking out for more than herself now. She was pregnant with Danny's baby.


	14. Chapter 14

Well this one explains why Sarah left the ARC and how Danny was rescued from the past. I have one more chapter planned with a lot of Sarah and Danny. I also have an alternate ending planned. Please review. I am on my knees pleading please, please.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Becker couldn't believe the voices he heard answering his men's questions. The soldier had heard via the radio that two people had been the only thing that had come through the latest anomaly. As he left his truck headed toward the anomaly site, he had heard the voices that sounded like Abby and Connor. He rushed forward and couldn't believe his eyes. Months after they had been thought to be lost forever here they were alive and looking only a little worse for wear.

"Put your guns down. These two are friends," Becker ordered his men. He then turned towards the two, almost gasping when he saw they were holding hands. "Connor, Abby we had given you two up for dead. Great to see you again."

Abby jumped into Connor's arms screaming, "You did it. You got us home. I never doubted you for a minute." The two turned to Becker after their celebration ended. Abby ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Becker nearly fell over from the attack. After Abby let go, Becker walked toward Connor with his hand out. But in typical Connor fashion, he knocked his hand away and gave him a hug also.

That was when Becker realized that Danny wasn't with them. He turned to Connor asking where Danny was. Connor told him that Danny had followed Helen through another anomaly and hadn't been heard from since. Connor had hoped Danny had found his own way home but guessed it was time to learn all he could from the anomaly opener and go to find him.

Becker reluctantly informed Abby and Connor, after a quick call to Lester, that instead of getting the hot shower and rest that they wanted they had to report to the ARC for a debriefing. Becker wasn't sure how they would like the new team that Lester had assembled but he did assure them that he would get them any kind of food they wanted. There was no reason why they couldn't eat during the meeting.

"Pizza?" Connor questioned Abby. She smiled and nodded, telling Becker exactly what they wanted on their pizza. Becker called ahead and they picked the pizza up on the way to the ARC. Connor and Abby ate like they hadn't seen food in ages. Becker reminded them that if they ate too much, too fast that they would get sick. They both decided to finish the piece they had started and wait on the rest until later.

As they pulled up in front of the ARC, Abby and Connor noticed it was a different building then they were used to and turned to question Becker. He told them that the ARC had moved to a building designed especially for the project last month. Everyone was still getting used to the new building and the new team he added quietly. He had turned to glance at them to see if they had heard him when he noticed both of them holding hands again and looking into each other's eyes smiling. Yep, he thought, lots of changes to get used to.

This made Becker think of Sarah. He could remember as clear as yesterday the day after her doctor's appointment. Sarah had arrived and went straight in to talk to Lester. She handed him her resignation though she agreed to stay for up to a month to train her replacement. Lester questioned her repeatedly about why she was leaving. All she would tell him was she had to get away from the ARC and the memories of Danny, Abby, and Connor. She said her health was suffering.

Becker had questioned her repeatedly over the next four weeks while Sarah trained her replacement Jess. Finally on her last day she told Becker to stop by her flat after work. She had something to tell him that she didn't want anyone else at the ARC to find out about. She told him she would feed him so come over right after work.

A few hours later Becker parked near her flat and headed for her door. True to her word Sarah had a meal prepared. She told Becker she was too hungry to talk until after they ate, so they enjoyed the meal in near silence. Becker looked at her questioning her giving him a beer to drink that he knew was Danny's favorite brand. She just told him it had been here since Danny left and she figured why waste it, so Becker drank the beer.

After their meal they settled on the couch and Sarah told Becker that the reasons she gave Lester were not the only reasons she was leaving. She confessed that she was pregnant with Danny's baby. Becker looked stunned but she continued with her explanations. She was afraid that she or the baby might get hurt if she ever needed to go through another anomaly. This child was already down one parent and couldn't afford to lose another, especially since Sarah had only an elderly aunt still alive in her family. Her parents had died a couple of years ago in a car accident and she was an only child.

Sarah told him she was going to go back to museum work and had several offers to choose from. She made Becker make her one promise. If Danny ever made it back to the ARC, Becker would pull him aside after Lester's questions and tell him. Becker made the promise and planned on keeping it but he had to try just one time to see if he had a chance with her. He offered to help her take care of her child but Sarah told him no. She thanked him but said it wouldn't be fair to him as she knew as soon as Danny reappeared she would go with Danny. Becker kissed her gently on the cheek, walked out the door, and lost Sarah forever.

"Sarah's gone," Becker blurted out as they were exiting the vehicle. Abby looked at Becker and asked, "She was hurting too bad over Danny, wasn't she?" Becker figured this was as good an excuse as anything and agreed. "We have new team members you will get to meet also. Jess is alright. She took Sarah's place; well I guess I should say your place Connor. She has been running the ADD since Sarah left. The new team leader is a guy named Matt and he got a scientist to fill the spot that has been vacant since Cutter's death. His name is Phillip Burton."

Becker finally took a breath and glance a look at Connor and Abby. Their faces looked a little sad and they squeezed each other's hand. He decided there was something they needed to know. Lester had informed everyone several times that if they returned they were guaranteed their jobs. He told Connor and Abby this and their faces lit up. Then he decided to give them another bit of good news and informed them that Jenny was back.

The next few hours Connor and Abby answered all of Lester's questions. Connor was all excited about the Anomaly Opening Device and told Lester he believed that he could understand how it worked and get a working model up and running within a month or so. They were poked and prodded by the medical staff and given a free bill of health other than being a little undernourished. Lester informed them that their flat's rent had been paid up through the end of the year just in case and that Jenny was keeping their unusual pets while Matt was taking care of the normal lizards Abby had collected. They were allowed to shower and given a change of clothes. After that Becker drove them home and left them to get the rest they needed telling them Lester said they could take the next week off to recuperate.

A few weeks later Abby heard Connor's yell all through the ARC. She raced down the hallway to see what had happened. Connor had figured out the device and exactly where Danny was. He was jumping up and down, looking much like the Connor that Abby had first met. She smiled back at him when he turned his most brilliant smile to her. "We can go get Danny now. Tell Becker to assemble a team while I tell Lester."

Matt was talking to Lester in his office when Connor came bursting through the door. "Oh look Scrappy is excited about something," Lester said to Matt. "I've located Danny's location and the opener is set and ready to get him. Abby went to tell Becker," Connor exclaimed. Matt started to remind Connor that he was in charge and not him but Lester gave him a look that told him not to say it. Connor had actually been acting more like a leader since his return and Lester wanted to give Connor the chance to rescue his friend.

"Where's Matt?" questioned Becker when Connor showed up alone. "Lester gave us the go ahead to get Danny without him. I'm in charge is what Lester said," Connor replied squeezing Abby's hand. Becker gave a little chuckle waiting on Connor to tell them where they needed to go. Connor replied there was an opening about three miles away in a park so they headed that direction.

When they arrived at the park they were thankful that it seemed empty. Connor pointed the device to a clearing just in front of a group of trees and pressed the buttons. An anomaly appeared right in front of them and the team with Becker in front went through the opening. After walking only a short distance they came across a group of hominids that looked like they were picnicking. They noticed one looked more red then the others. Suddenly the red one started running towards them at a fast rate. As he came nearer the team realized it was Danny running towards them. He was hooping and hollering.

When Danny reached the group, he hugged Connor, then Abby and finally Becker. He was just happy to see them. Becker led the group back through the anomaly and headed for the trucks to return to the ARC. He grabbed Danny and told him he needed to tell him something. Becker and Danny alone went in one of the trucks. Becker explained that Sarah was no longer employed at the ARC and he wasn't sure where she was. He also told Danny that there was something more he needed to tell him about Sarah but it could wait until after his debriefing. Danny thanked him and said he would find him as soon as he could.


	15. Chapter 15

I know I promised a lot more Danny and Sarah together this chapter but I went on so long I had to split it into two chapters. Please hit that little review button and tell me what you think.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Danny was getting impatient with the medical staff at the ARC. He had already had to sit through Lester's many questions and then a reprimand from Lester about going on a hunt for Helen without any kind of backup. This however was somewhat gentled by Lester's congratulations on taking Helen out of the equation. It was 4 hours since his return and he still had only seen the outside world through the windshield of the truck as it headed back to the ARC and Danny was going a little stir crazy. He had enjoyed the fact that he spent most of his time in the past outside and he was feeling claustrophobic in the dark building with almost no windows.

His thoughts kept racing in the direction of Sarah. Why had she quit? Where was she? Would she even want him to try and find her? All he knew was the idea of Sarah being here when (or if) he ever returned was the only thing that kept him sane over the last few months. He asked one of the medical technicians what the date was. He had been gone for just over 5 months. A lot can change in that time.

It was after midnight when Becker finally led Danny back to the parking area to the truck. Danny had been fed so Becker suggested a drink for their conversation. Truth is told Becker was more than a little nervous to be telling Danny Sarah's news. He wasn't sure how Quinn would take being told he was about to be a father, especially in less than 4 months time. Becker thoughts were so consuming him Danny had to tell him he had passed the pub they were headed for and they had to circle the block.

"You seem out of sorts soldier boy," Danny joked. "Maybe I should drive when you take me back to your place. I haven't spent all this time trying to get back only to get hurt in a car wreck by a distracted driver. This must be some news." Danny had not been as lucky as Connor and Abby, the rent on his flat had not been paid and he was staying with Becker till he could find a new place.

Becker didn't say a word in response as they entered the pub. He just ordered them a round and set down at the farthest table from the door with his drink. Danny grabbed his and followed the solemn man back to the table. "Danny, I don't know how to put this so I am just going to say it. Sarah told me a secret when she left that she told no one else along with a message for you." Becker swallowed nervously then continued, "She's pregnant. It's yours."

Danny broke out in a wide smile that turned to a frown. "Is this a joke, soldier boy? Because if it is I am hell dealing with payback."

Danny watched as Becker downed his drink, "No joke. She is due in just under 4 months. The thing is she didn't tell anyone where she was going, just that she couldn't stand to stay at the ARC any longer."

Becker watched as Danny digested the news. "I have to find her," was Danny's only reply. "Did she give you any clues at to where she might be going?" Becker replied, "Some kind of museum work was mentioned, but I went back to her old job and I know she didn't go there. Look, why don't you get some rest and we will start the search in the morning. Between Connor's hacking abilities and Jenny's contacts surely we can find her in no time."

Danny nodded and they headed out of the pub. He joked with Becker about needing the keys but Becker just countered with even if he was distracted he wasn't as scary a driver as Danny. Danny just chuckled and got in the passenger side.

The next morning Danny showed up at he ARC with Becker. He was looking for Jenny and Connor thinking the pair of them could locate Sarah even faster than his old friends in the police force. He found Jenny first and began to explain the situation. Jenny spit her tea back at Danny when he reached the part that Sarah was carrying his child but she promised to find out any information she could. Immediately her cell phone came out and various numbers began to be called.

Danny left the room in search of Connor. Before he even got a chance to tell him Connor told him he had already found her. When Danny questioned how he even knew what he was going to ask, Connor answered that he already figured he would want to find her and as soon as he had started searching databases, Becker had asked him to look for her also. Danny was glad he didn't have to explain the baby to Connor. He thought if Jenny's reaction was anything to go by Connor would do something outrageous, best to not tell him yet.

Connor had located a Dr. Sarah Page teaching at the same university he had attended, Cutter's old university. She had a job in the Archeology Department teaching. Danny was relieved to find out that she was nearby; at least he wouldn't have to search far for her.

Jenny entered the room a few minutes later with Sarah's address and new phone number. After giving Danny the information, she said, "I forgot to tell you congratulations about the baby. Tell Sarah the same for me will you."

The room suddenly erupted with noise and this time it wasn't the ADD. This was Connor celebrating. He was jumping up and down yelling, "A baby? A baby? You and Sarah are having a BABY?" This was followed by Abby running into the room asking, "Who is having a baby Connor?" Connor answered back, "Danny and Sarah." Abby looked in Danny's direction and saw him turn several shades of red. She gave him a big hug and congratulated him.

Danny replied, "I'm not even sure Sarah wants me to be part of the baby's life. I can't promise her and the baby security. What if I go on another anomaly call and don't come back this time? How can I ask Sarah to live like that when the last several months she has gotten used to the idea of raising this child alone?" He suddenly looked defeated.

Lester had been watching the excitement in the main operations room and finally let his presence be known. "Well I hate to lose you but I understand if you don't want to go on calls with a baby. Maybe Jenny could help you figure out what to do now."

What he didn't tell Danny was he had already located a job that might just work. Danny's law enforcement background would be big plus in his favor with head of the university, a friend of Lester's, who was looking for a new head of security. He had already emailed Jenny the information. He just didn't want to seem to be helping Danny, which would tarnish his reputation as cold hearted.

Jenny agreed to do a quick search of work Danny might enjoy and see what she could put together. As she logged into her email she saw the one from Lester and opened it immediately. She thought the job sounded perfect for Danny but she gathered information on several other vacancies. She took her list to Danny to see which he would like to try for. Jenny would help him anyway she could. Danny had helped her several times in the past and she kind of owed him in her mind, not to mention she considered Sarah a good friend. She hadn't told the others but she hadn't had to search for the information she gave Danny, she was still in contact with Sarah and knew that she missed Danny terribly.

Danny looked over the list but really liked the idea of working around Sarah again. Jenny and Lester contacted the university on Danny's behalf and it was settled. He started in 2 weeks training under the current head of security who was retiring. They told Danny the good news. He was glad but his mind was already forming a plan. The time to put the plan in action was tomorrow as he had some things to take care of first.


	16. Chapter 16

This is the final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed my little story. I was trying to figure out how to explain Sarah being gone and Danny only in a few episodes (as the spoilers I have seen have claimed). I hope I have done justice with my explanation. I also have an alternate ending which actually follows chapter 14 I plan on posting in a few days. My muse wasn't totally happy with this ending. Darn muse. Please review.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Dr Sarah Page was in her office between classes. She had just had a long talk with a student who thought the pyramids were for spaceships. Sarah had chuckled when she asked him if he had heard of Dr. Daniel Jackson. The student looked perplexed and answered no. Sarah had just laughed and explained he was a character on a television show named SG-1 and his character started the show with the same idea. The student hadn't found it funny and had left abruptly.

Sarah decided to blame it on pregnancy hormones when she got a really funny feeling. Her grandmother would have described it as someone walking over her grave. Just then she spotted the shadow at her office door. The outline looked like Danny and her heart skipped a beat. Sarah, calm yourself. You stopped jumping every time a stranger had looked like Danny from a distance.

The door suddenly started to open and Sarah held her breath. She couldn't quite believe her eyes when Danny stepped through the door. She would have jumped up and ran to him but she was a little awkward moving nowadays. He looked so good. He was clean shaven with an obviously new haircut. He was also dressed in a tux very similar to the one he wore when they were hiding from Christine Johnson.

Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was afraid she was dreaming and when she opened her eyes he wouldn't really be there. She heard him kneel down by her and then he took her hand. Danny softly pushed her hair back out of her face. It was probably a good thing her eyes were closed because Danny felt one lone tear fall down his cheek as he looked at her baby bump. He vowed to make up to her the time she had spent alone waiting on him by making her as happy as possible from now on.

As Sarah slowly opened her eyes, she saw Danny was holding something in his hand. Sarah started to speak but Danny spoke first. He held her hand as he said, "Sarah I know you have probably thought this day would never come. I know you believed you had seen the last of me. I want you to know that the thought of you was the only thing I had to hold on to stuck on the other side of the anomaly. I have left the ARC so we and the baby could have some security. In fact that is what I just took a job doing. I am the new head of security here at the university. What I am trying to say very badly is I want to take care of you and the baby and any other babies that might come along. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep in each other's arms every night. Sarah Page will you marry me?"

Danny wasn't sure what to do next as Sarah started sobbing almost hysterically. When she looked him straight in the eyes as best she could through the tears, he saw that she was crying because she was happy. Danny stood up and pulled her towards him. He held her till her tears finally slowed down. Then she said, "And why would I want to do that Danny? What reason do you want to marry me?"

Danny started to let go and turn away from Sarah, thinking she had been too hurt to forgive him. Sarah noticed him pulling away and realized how her question sounded, drat those pregnancy hormones. She quickly told Danny, "I know why I would say yes because I love you. I have missed you, but I need to know it is me and not the baby. Do you understand?"

Danny's grin lit his whole face up when he answered, "You told me once I was a big idiot and I guess I am. Of course I love you woman. Haven't I just explained that to you in detail in my proposal? I guess after all this time you need to hear it. Dr Sarah Page, I love you more than you could ever know. I actually had planned on wining and dining you and proposing under a starlit night but I didn't think that would be a good idea once I was told about the baby. Oh, by the way, hope this fits."

Danny held out a jeweler's box with a simple diamond engagement ring. He actually held his breath hoping Sarah would like it. Abby, who had helped him pick it out, told him Sarah wasn't a girl for a lot of bling. She was sure it was the perfect ring for Sarah. Sarah gasped and grabbed at the ring. It was exactly the one she showed Abby that day before all this happened. They had been just window shopping and daydreaming. It fit perfectly and she held it up to the light.

The thought of Abby though made her ask Danny about Abby and Connor. He assured her they were back and fine. He also told her they wouldn't need to lock them in a room anymore. It looks like they have finally figured some things out.

The two of them finally went to each other and kissed. The kiss was slow and sweet and filled with the promise of tomorrow. The next kiss was much more passionate and though neither of them noticed a student had opened the door to enter the room. She saw Dr Page in a passionate embrace with a man in a tux and a ring on her finger. Way to go she thought as she quietly closed the door.

Sarah and Danny were married in a quiet ceremony a month later. The only ones in attendance were their friends from the ARC; Connor, Abby, Becker and Jenny. Lester had declined his invitation.

Abby was surprised when at the reception Sarah cornered her. Sarah told her that Connor had asked her advice about a ring. Sarah, knowing how Abby hated surprises at least in the relationship area, decided to warn her so Abby wouldn't react in a way that would hurt Connor. She figured if Abby had been warned about what was coming she could already figure out her answer. Sarah knew Abby didn't mean to hurt Connor but commitment scared her after what she had seen growing up. Abby assured her that Connor had been dropping hints to prepare her and she already knew her answer would be yes.

A little boy was born to Sarah and Danny right on schedule. The already had a name picked out but hadn't told any of their friends yet. Abby and Connor arrived to see the new baby and his parents. Abby immediately picked the baby up and began to sing to him. He seemed to like it. Connor stood by her side talking baby talk. It made Sarah and Danny wonder when the Connor and Abby would start wanting one of their own and what would they do about their jobs if they became parents.

Connor turned to Sarah and asked, "So, what'd you name him?" Sarah grinned up at Danny and waited for him to answer. Danny gave Connor a big smile and said, "Nicholas Connor Quinn."

Connor gasped in surprise. Abby said, "So give Connor a swelled head would ya. So care to explain the name?"

Sarah replied that the first name of Nicholas was for Cutter. If Cutter hadn't recruited her then she would not have her best friend, Abby, or have met Danny. Connor was Danny's suggestion because if Connor hadn't figured out how to get Danny back he wouldn't be here to share this moment with her and their son.

Connor beamed at Abby asking, "Did you hear that Abby? I have a kid named after me now. I feel so special." When he finished, he spoke to the baby, "You are the first generation born from the ARC. I hope you know how special you are little one and how much your daddy went through to be by your side."

When he finished he looked up at Abby and winked. "Go ahead and tell them love." Abby grinned at Sarah and asked her to be her maid of honor. She turned to Danny telling him Connor wanted him to be the best man. Jenny had already offered to watch the baby during the wedding. "And the best news, you are the first to know, we're expecting!" The room was filled with congratulations.

After Connor and Abby left and the baby went to sleep, Danny climbed up in the hospital bed with his wife. As they cuddled together, they both agreed they had never been happier.


	17. Alternate Ending Part 1

Well I thought this Alternate Ending would be one short chapter but I had to make it two. This starts out right as Chapter 14 ends. I beg and plead with you to please, please review.

ALTERNATE ENDING Part One

When the team arrived at the new building that housed the ARC, Danny was surprised. Becker then informed Danny of the changes that had taken place since he had been stuck in the past. Danny wasn't sure how he would get along with Matt but he sounded like a decent guy. He smiled when Becker informed him Jenny was back. Danny's initial crush on Jenny was over but he had always enjoyed sparring with her and looked forward to it again.

Things looked just a little different to Becker, Abby, Connor and the soldiers than it had this morning but since the building was still new they thought maybe it was just them. The 3 soldiers who had gone with them this morning were all new to the project and didn't give it much thought. Connor, on the other hand, began to wonder if they were in the same place they had left just a few hours ago.

Danny was led off to the medical bay first instead of talking to Lester like Abby and Connor. They figured either Lester was busy or the fact he had been lost longer was the reason why. Connor headed toward the operations room to see how Jess was coming on some updates to the software she was installing when he left. She had turned out to be pretty handy with the computers and had taken a lot of Connor's work on the computers off his hands. This gave him more time to research the opening device and research on not only Cutter's model but more on how the anomalies worked.

Halfway down the hall, Connor was startled to hear a Scottish accent he never thought to hear again that sounded a lot like Cutter. He couldn't stop himself from peeking into the room the voice had come from. He thought he had finally snapped and was hallucinating. There in front of him stood Cutter and Stephen looking at what looked somewhat like Cutter's old model of the anomalies. They were wondering how to connect more points then they already had. Cutter kept saying he thought he was looking at the model in only two dimensions at some points but he couldn't figure out how to figure the third dimension he needed to complete the model.

Connor knew the answer and couldn't help but speak up though he thought himself nuts for talking to a hallucination. "Professor, have you ever considered legends through the ages like the kraken, ammut and others?"

Connor was rewarded with a big smile and Cutter then setting off on a rampage thru his research books to locate some of these legends. He through his hands up when he realized he needed someone more knowledgeable to guide him in this area. "If only we had someone else who could help with the research, Connor that would make a lot of sense."

Connor looked a little shocked then asked, "Isn't that what Sarah was here for?" It was Cutter's turn to look shocked when he asked Connor, "Who is Sarah?" Connor told him about the anomaly call to the museum and the women who had helped them Dr. Sarah Page. Cutter asked if Connor was feeling alright because other than the woman they had found dead when they first arrived there had been no other employees of the museum present during their search, capture and return of the pristichampus.

Connor quickly left he room to find Abby. This was both good and bad news. They had made their way back to a different timeline.

Abby was with Danny in the medical bay of the ARC. She was trying to keep him calm because she remembered that if Connor hadn't been there going through the same tests with her, she would have bet a lot more upset. They were making small talk when Connor came bursting through the door. Connor was almost hyperventilating and Abby had to calm him down to get him to talk. He explained that he had just talked to Cutter and Stephen and they had never heard of Sarah. Abby was shocked and Danny looked like he was going to be sick.

All Danny could think was he had held on to his sanity for so long picturing coming home to Sarah and she wasn't here. He remembered his conversation with Jenny about Claudia Brown and was mumbling about it out loud. Connor heard some of Danny's mumbles and said, "It's the Claudia Brown effect all over again. I bet Sarah is here only a little different."

The door swung open just then and in stepped Jenny, well not exactly Jenny this woman's hair was a different color and she looked a little bit different. Softer, Danny thought. The woman spoke to Connor, "No one has called me Claudia Brown in a while. What is the Claudia Brown effect Connor? And why is it called Claudia Brown and not Claudia Cutter?"

Abby asked searchingly, "So is your name Claudia or Jenny? Because you look more like Cutter described Claudia then you remind me of Jenny."

Claudia looked around the room with a shocked look on her face. "Abby you have known me for 4 years. I don't know who this Jenny is but my name is Claudia. I have been married to Nick Cutter for two years and you were the maid of honor at our wedding. Connor here was one of Nick's groomsmen because Stephen was the best man. A year later I was the maid of honor for you and Cutter was the best man for Connor at your wedding. Tomorrow is your first anniversary. Did you hit your head or something?"

Connor quietly exited the room on Claudia's comment and went to find Nick Cutter. Abby asked the medical staff to call Becker into the room. Danny just sat down on the exam table and stared at the wall across from him. Not only was Sarah gone but Jenny was as well. He thought he understood what the team had told him about Cutter's reaction to Jenny more and more as each moment passed.

Connor had found Cutter and was informing him that he thought they had come back to a different timeline. Cutter listened intently as Connor explained all he could about the differences including the Claudia/Jenny one. He also asked Cutter if he knew how he and Abby had gotten together. It seems after Abby's mercreature episode there had been no Caroline to stop Abby from pushing Connor into telling her again that he loved her. They had been inseparable since then. Since Claudia was still here and working for the Home Office there had never been a Leek in this timeline, therefore no Caroline. Abby and Connor had been fighting that day but instead of fighting over Caroline they had been fighting over Connor's boxers being left in the bathroom floor.

After several hours of conversation, Connor finally asked if Cutter knew Danny. Cutter explained that when he predicted the first anomaly at the empty house, Danny had been there and arrested Connor. Claudia, Abby and Connor had been sent to the house and it pretty much had happened just like Connor had remembered except it was Claudia instead of Jenny. Danny hadn't followed Jenny for days to join the team; he had begged to be let on the team because of wanting to understand what had happened to his brother. Lester hired him because Cutter had wanted to stay in the ARC to do more research and they needed a team leader.

Danny had wondered into the room about now and asked Connor if he understood any more about what had happened to Sarah. Cutter asked if this Sarah was informed about legends through time. Danny and Connor both answered yes. Cutter told Connor to do some research and see if this Sarah existed in this timeline. He had understood everything Connor had explained to him after a while.

Connor went to his computer and returned about an hour later. Danny and Cutter had been talking in the meantime. Connor told them that a Dr Sarah Page was currently working on an excavation in Israel but was supposed to return in just over a week. She didn't seem to have another job waiting so he asked Cutter if it was alright to contact her. He also told Danny that the picture he had found of her looked pretty much the same except she dressed down a lot more and wore glasses.

Cutter then talked to Lester, who agreed, and they sent an email to Dr Page about a possible job with the home office involving her field of study into legends of the past. She replied a few hours later to the email and within a couple of days was hired. She was to report to work in two weeks and said she would bring a list of these so called out of place legends though they hadn't told her exactly why or what the ARC stood for.

During this time Becker had watched and listened to the talk of Sarah in the security monitors. He made a vow that even though this was not the same Sarah, he wouldn't attempt to flirt with her in any way until Danny had been given a chance. But if this Sarah is not interested in Danny then she was free for him to pursue.

Danny had obviously forgotten in the shock of everything that Becker had something to tell him. He decided that the information that Sarah, in their old timeline was pregnant with Danny's child was a secret he would keep to his grave. He didn't think Danny could handle that on top of all the other changes. When Danny remembered a week later what Becker had said, Becker just told him that Sarah wanted Danny to find her. She was waiting for him. Danny seemed sad but realized that he would probably never get back to her but hoped this new Sarah would help him heal.


	18. Alternate Ending Part 2

This is the final installment to my story of Danny and Sarah. Please review. Tell me in your review if you are interested in how Connor and Abby deal with the fact that they are married in this version of reality. I might be able to write it if enough people want to read it. Thanks for hanging with me and a big thank you to those who have reviewed the past chapters and will review this one.

ALTERNATE ENDING Part Two

Two weeks later a quieter and more geek like Sarah entered the ARC. She was obviously shyer and had less fashion sense. Abby and Cutter had joked in private that she reminded them both of Connor when he first joined the project. She hadn't believed them about the anomalies but loved the idea that these legends may have come from different times into the time they became legends. Danny had stayed close to Sarah. He was watching every move and listening to every word. This woman was so like his Sarah except something had stopped her self-confidence from building.

When Danny asked Sarah if she would like to join him for a meal, she accepted him by a slight nod of the head and a blush that covered her whole face. As they ate their food, he asked her about her childhood and her career. He finally had understood why she was the way she was. This Sarah had a twin sister who was a model. This sister had outshined Sarah in everything except academics. So Sarah had concentrated on that above everything else. When Danny attempted to give her a goodnight kiss on the cheek at the door to her flat, Sarah commented that maybe he should wait and meet her sister. He would probably like her better.

Danny and Sarah had continued to spend time together although she still refused even the slightest attempt of Danny's to touch her. Danny was getting a little frustrated but he had fallen for this Sarah just as much as the old Sarah. Eventually Sarah asked him to supper and said her sister would be there. Sarah knew this night would probably be the last time Danny paid any attention to her but she was falling for him and wanted to stop herself before she went any further.

Sarah waited all night for Danny to start flirting with her sister. For once a guy was not drooling all over themselves for Sophia but she knew if her sister kept flirting with Danny he would soon be a lost cause.

Contrary to what Sarah believed, Danny couldn't stand Sophia. She wasn't the least bit nice and Sarah was very nice. Sarah was a real woman not a Barbie doll who thought the world should be at her feet. The woman was positively conceited! Danny couldn't wait for Sophia to leave so he could spend some time alone with Sarah. It would probably end up with them both on opposite ends of the couch watching a movie but at least he would be with Sarah.

Sophia was gathering her coat to leave when she asked Danny for his help. While Danny helped her with her coat she slipped a piece of paper into his hand. She whispered to Danny that when he got bored with her geeky sister he should give her a call and she would show him how a real woman behaved. "That is my personal number there. Call me anytime."

Danny replied, "I would rather spend a year just hanging around your sister than another night in your company." He then realized he might have gone a little far but this woman upset Sarah and he didn't want Sophia to do that again. He might have to be around her if Sarah ever wanted a relationship with him but he wanted Sophia to know in no uncertain terms he didn't want to spend time with her.

Sophia stomped out the door. Danny swallowed hard and turned around to Sarah. She had tears running down her face. Danny reached out to pull her close and for once she didn't push him away. She laid her head against his chest until the tears stopped. She looked up suddenly at Danny and apologized for getting his shirt wet. Danny told her it was worth it to hold her.

Sarah then looked up at Danny with a smile on her face. "Did you really just refuse my sister? No man I have ever spent time with has ever done that before?"

Danny grinned back at Sarah with a look in his eyes that took her breath away and said, "Sarah I don't want to be with anyone but you. I have fallen in love with you and if I have to wait years I will wait. I meant what I said. I would rather spend time with you as a friend than ever spend time with your sister. I hope though that you don't make me wait that long to kiss you because it is killing me."

Sarah walked right up to Danny when he finished speaking, put both hands to his face, and kissed him. To Danny it felt like coming home and to Sarah like this was where she belonged.


End file.
